McGee is keeping a secret
by francismom
Summary: Gibbs/McGee pairing. AU. Kidfic. This is written for this prompt for the NCIS kink meme: Gibbs is dating McGee but the younger man has a secret: his son Tony is disabled.


**McGee is keeping a secret**.

Pairing: Gibbs/McGee

Genre: Slash.

Warning: This is a big AU. Tony's a kid in this one.

Author Note: English is not my first language so I ask you to please excuse me horrible spelling and grammar. And this is my first time writing a Gibbs/Tim so I hope the OP likes what I write for the request. And I don't have good memories about me posting fics but I wanted to give it a try.

This is written for this prompt for the NCIS kink meme:Gibbs is dating McGee but the younger man has a secret: his son Tony is , I know. Not original but after I read 'Miracle Baby' I want more of Tim being Tony's daddy but with Gibbs dating Tim.

_**copyright: NCIS doesn't belong to me. CBS and the creator own all the characters.**  
_

**McGee is keeping a secret**.

"Oh My God" McGee moaned. "I thought you said not to do this here"

"I said that but I decided that I wanted to do it today" Gibbs kissed the younger man who moaned again but tried to control himself. "We better go back before they come looking for us" He smirked but left him go. "Have you packed yet?"

McGee nodded and fixed his clothes while Gibbs, who was completely dressed, watched him.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked to the young man who for the last eleven months has been his lover and while he didn't know him completely he knew something was bothering Tim. "You have been distracted lately. If something is bothering you, please tell me"

"I'm okay, just slightly worried about this operation" McGee half smiled and kissed him softly. "Why do we have to go to them, can't we just ignore them?"

Gibbs frowned. It was more than that, he knew Tim was worried about the operation that they'll be doing in the next two days but there was something else but like always _that _something was unknown, at least to him. "They have killed nine people and will continue if we don't stop them"

"I know but it's dangerous and we could get hurt. Aren't you afraid of getting hurt Jet?"Tim walked to the door.

"Getting hurt is always a possibility in this job" Gibbs took him by the arm. "Look, why don't you come to my place, we can have some alone time before we leave?"

"I can't. Sara is staying with me and I better don't let her alone or she'll make me regret it" Tim said with hesitation. He knew he sucked at lying but it was that or tell him the true and Tim knew that he won't ever be able to say to the man that he loved what was really wrong.

Gibbs wasn't surprised. His lover always had an excuse to not go with him and pass the night together. Tim never stayed the night after they had sex or went with his coworkers for some drinks; Tim never invited someone at his place during the weekends, not even Gibbs was invited at Tim's place. They all knew it wasn't normal and there was more that Tim's shyness for this behavior and that the young man was hiding something but after Abby's research and his futile meeting with the director, they could only wait for Tim to tell them what was wrong.

Gibbs just hoped that his relationship with Tim wouldn't suffer because even if he had never said the words he loved the younger man. But their relationship was supposed to be without attachment so he doubted ever telling to Tim.

"I just need you to stay with him for the weekend" Tim begged his sister who was currently sitting in front of his plasma ignoring him. "I know you probably have plans but I don't have anyone else to take care of him"

Sara lifted an eyebrow. "Really? I remember you work with three women who I'm sure will be happy of taking care of your child"

"You know I can't ask them, Kate and Ziva are coming with us and he wouldn't stay with them anyway" He said while cleaning the floor before his son entered the living room and had an attack because his house was not like he liked. "What in the world did you spill on this floor, is it red glue? Where did you get red glue?"

His sister laughed. "Dad bought it last week for Tony. I swear your kid has him wrapped around his fingers" She looked at him. "They're going with you but Abby is free and I know that she could take care of Tony but she can't because she doesn't know about him"

"You know why I can't tell them, Sara" Tim knew he could tell them but he didn't want to take the risks of Tony being taken from him. "It's better this way"

"Are you ashamed of him?" She knew that Tim never would be ashamed of his son but his brother needed to tell his friends and new boyfriend that Tony existed because their currently situation made their life very difficult and it was her nephew who was getting hurt.

"I would never be ashamed of my son. I love him, Sara. He's my life" Tim looked her with heated eyes "You know that Tony is my world"

He never said anything about Tony to NCIS because their job was dangerous and his son would never be able to defend himself if some of their enemies decided to hurt his family, besides his relationship with his coworkers wasn't that solid and although he trusted them with his life he didn't trusted them with Tony. They weren't that close anyway. Well, he was close to Gibbs now but the older man had his issues and big secrets and somehow he felt that Tony wouldn't be much appreciated in their only-sex relationship; even if his feeling for Gibbs were more than just lust.

"I know but you need to tell them about him" She said compassionately. "It's not fair with him. Tony shouldn't be hidden"

"Work…work…work…work"

Tony rocked back and forth. Hands on his leg and head between his knees.

"Work…work…work…work"

Tim sat in front of his son and while he was not being watched he tried to reassure to his boy that he'll be back soon and that Sara will take good care of him.

"I'll be gone for two days and then I'll be back and we'll watch some movies, okay?" McGee kissed Tony's head and smiled when Tony looked at him for a brief second. "Daddy will call you so you won't feel alone, okay?"

Tony didn't acknowledge him but Tim hoped that his son understood that his father was leaving but coming back. He would never get used to his vacant eyes and unresponsiveness, in moments like this he wished Tony would say to him that he was scared of being alone or asked about where he was going but all he got was whispers without meaning.

When it was time to leave McGee was surprised that his son was so calm because it was Saturday and they were supposed to go to the park in the morning and then to his swimming classes and with him being gone Tony wouldn't be doing any of that and his son hated when his routine was broken.

But when he was opening the door and Tony saw that he wasn't going with him he did what Tim hated with all his heart. Scream.

But it wasn't a scream with words, it were more like grumbles that were accompanied by his hands hitting his head and tears that made Tim feel like crying.

"It would be so different if you decided to tell them the true. You would have a real reason not to go" Sara said and Tim felt like he was the worst father in the world.

The operation went okay. Tim was happy of being only slightly concussed and was glad that all his bones were where they should because when he got home he knew that Tony would be on him the minute he crossed the door.

But first he needed to clear a _little_ problem that appeared while he was with Gibbs in the warehouse.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gibbs was kind of furious with him because apparently if your cell phone ringed every hour it was a sign that you had a girl hidden. "Tim, are you okay? I know you don't really trust any of us outside NCIS but if you have a problem maybe we could talk" He shrugged when Tim looked confused. "All this mystery about your weekends and how you can't stay after hours at my place and…"

"And how I don't tell you or Abby everything about my life is just because I don't have to tell you everything about me. It's my life Jethro and I don't see you telling me all your secrets" Tim said standing up. Ignoring his headache he got dressed and went looking for a nurse because he needed to get out of there soon to avoid a fight. "Why you and Abby feel like you have to know everything and never respect people's privacy? I thank you for being concerned but don't treat me like I'm keeping a secret that could threat national security" And with that he left knowing that he overreacted but he was worried about his son who had been hysterical without apparent reason and not even his parents were able to calm him so Tony passed two days without eating and only screamed daddy. It was sad but Tim was glad that his boy noticed that his father was gone.

_When he got home Tony didn't look at his eyes but hugged him hard and didn't let him go after he fell asleep in his arms. Tim and Mrs. McGee were the only persons who Tony had direct body contact with, and that made Tim's heart ached. Maybe if Tony had contact with more people he would come out more of his own little world but Tim was afraid of his son being rejected by strangers, Tony would never notice but Tim felt that his son would know when he was being mistreated and Tim rather eat glass that have his son hurting. _

"_Son, Sara is right. Tony is your kid and is not fair that you hid him like he was some dirty secret" Mrs. McGee said to his son who had Tony in his arms. "I know why you haven't told them but we can't be here all the time and Tony needs to know about your work even if he doesn't respond to you or your friends. And now that you're dating your boss he should know that you have a little earth wake called Anthony that needs you too"_

"_He's a handful, huh?"Tim smiled down at his son. "I swear, he and Sara are a explosive couple when you left them together"_

_His mother laughed. "Oh yeah, that kid could destroy this apartment in mere seconds and Sara would be there helping him"_

_Hours later with his parents and sister gone and Tony secure in bed he sat and thought about his relationship with Gibbs that right now was in the limbo and keeping Tony hidden from his friends. _

_He loved Gibbs. Ziva, Kate and Abby were his friends and he cared for them. He had his own family but NCIS was like his second family. They had lived so much together that it was stupid of him being distrustful after five years of working with him. But he couldn't help it. He felt like Tony wouldn't be safe if the world knew about him but he also felt that Tony would be good for Gibbs's heart even if their relationship wasn't that stable. _

_Without giving it a second thought he called Gibbs. He was going to say it right now because if he waited until morning he wouldn't do it. _

"Gibbs"

_McGee breathed deeply. "Hi Jethro"_

"McGee, do you have any idea what time it is?"

_Tim frowned. "I know is late…"_

"Then you better have a good reason because…"

"_I have a son" Tim blurted. _

_Dead silence and Tim thought Gibbs was going to get though the phone like in that movie where the girl comes out of the TV. He imagined Gibbs with his death glare directed at him._

"A son?"_ His voice was calm which scared Tim more._

"_Ummm…yeah, his name is Anthony" He was nervous. This was it. He was getting his son out of the dark. "I call him Tony"_

"Nice name"

Ahhhh…ahhhh…ahhhh _And that was Tony._

"_Who's yelling? Is he there?"_

"_Yes. Gibbs I need to tell you the reason why I…" _

Ahhhh…ahhhh…ahhhh

"I know but he needs you right now"

_When he was about to hang up Gibbs spoke._

"And Timmy, you have a lot to explain"

It had been a difficult night, it took almost four hours for Tony to fall asleep and by then the sun was starting to show up. Tim didn't go to bed, he just made coffee and something to eat. His son would be asleep for about three hours and then will wake up wishing to take a bath and do it by himself.

But as he was finishing and going to see if Tony was still sleeping the bell rang and Tim paled.

"McGee?"

_It was too early to do this. He was expecting to talk to Gibbs after lunchtime. _

"McGee, open that door NOW"

He knew better than expect Gibbs to be patient. With a sigh and trembling hands he opened the door.

"Hi, boss" He saluted as if there were nothing wrong between them because technically, they were okay. Or not. If the glare that Gibbs was giving him was any indication. They were in troubles. Or Tim was in troubles to be more precise. "I wasn't expecting you" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tim stuttered. "I mean…I, well you know…ummm…I knew you were coming but I didn't know you were coming now…I mean you-"

"Shut up, Tim" Gibbs ordered before the younger man hurt himself trying to talk. He tried not to smile at the usual stuttering that always appeared when his young agent got nervous. "Coffee?"

Tim nodded and directed his boss to the kitchen. He ignored the glare his boss was sending him. He handed the coffee avoiding looking at his face and sat in the other side of the table.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Are we going to play this game all morning?" he said casually and hid a smile when Tim looked him with wide eyes. "You wake me up in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep so is your fault if I'm a little quick-tempered today."

Right, like he wasn't quick-tempered all the time. Tim thought but knew better that said it out loud. "What do you want to know?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, again, and Tim was starting to feel like a little kid. "I learnt a long time ago that with you I can only know what you want me to know" He smiled sadly. "I keep secrets too, but most of them you and the rest of the team already know"

McGee nodded. They found out about Shannon and Kelly some years ago. Ziva knew it before coming to the country, but Tim, Kate, and Abby only found out after a case.

Gibbs took his hand in his. "I think I know why you didn't say anything before and I understand. But I'm your lover and you didn't trust me. I know why you don't trust the others, but you have sex with me, we have a relationship and that must count for something"

"I'm sorry" McGee knew his boss was right. Gibbs was his lover and he deserved to know that Tim had a child. But his fears were bigger and he decided to never let them know about Tony and now he regretted it.

Gibbs squeezed his hand and surprised him with a kiss. "I know you're sorry and that you feel guilty for hurting him but-…"

"You talked with my parents?" McGee said surprised. "When and how? No no no…what did you talk with them?"

Gibbs laughed. "Your mother called me this morning. How she knew you called me last night? I have no idea. She tried to explain things to me but even if I know why you did it you need to explain all this to me Timmy" He wasn't angry because after Tim's call he was in shock and didn't have time to think about getting mad because Mrs. McGee called early to warn him about what would be done to him if he didn't listen to her son and let him explain why he never told him about Tony. "I'm not angry but I'll be if you don't start talking because I'm trying to be patient and stay calm but you know that's not me"

"I know that, Jethro" Tim half smiled. It's now or never.

"Tony's seven years old, he has his mother eyes but my dad tells me he has my nose and I hope he's wrong when he says Tony has my ears" He laughed when Gibbs touched his ears nodded his head.

"I do hope the boy doesn't get those" Gibbs teased.

Tim pushed him lightly in his arm. "He loves color red. Actually he's obsessed with color red. You better don't give him a black sweater or blue socks because he'll have a fit. He loves water a little too much for my linking so I have him in swimming lessons to keep him happy but away from any other kind of body of water…"

They talked for an hour about how Tony was and what he liked. Gibbs wasn't mad at him, he just wanted to understand why Tim never felt secure enough to tell him about Tony; a child is something too important to hide.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs whispered.

Tim closed his eyes and with a heavy heart answered. "I never told you about him because I was afraid. Not just afraid of him getting hurt because of my job but getting hurt for who he is"

"What you mean?"

"He has autism" Tim said with severity. He put watched his lover to see his reaction and when the older man processed what he was told the young father took a defensive attitude. "There's nothing wrong with him, he's a normal child who needs more attention and patience. I don't need your pity Gibbs so if you're going to give me that look-…"

He was interrupted when he felt soft lips on his own.

Gibbs looked at his eyes and smiled with love. "Don't worry, Timmy. I know there's nothing wrong with Tony"

"You knew?" Tim frowned. "How did you…"

"I figured out that your son must have some kind of sickness. Not that he's sick or anything" He hurried to say when he saw Tim was getting red faced. "Your mom told me that Tony needed attention and that your job was dangerous but required to pay for his needs. And she also told me that if I was going to yell and to act like a mad man then it was better for me to stay away because you could handle me but I would probably send Tony to a panic attack. So I figured something like this was the reason for you not to tell me" He kissed the younger man again. "And like I said, I know that there's nothing wrong with Tony"

For the first time that morning Timmy smiled brightly and kissed Gibbs hard and fervently. But they parted apart where small feet were heard.

"I better get him before he decides to take a bath by himself" McGee hurried to Tonys room but Gibbs followed him with a small smile.

"I could help" He shrugged.

Gibbs didn't go into direct contact with the kid but helped to prepare the bath and arrange his clothes and clear the table for when the kid was eating. While he did all that he paid attention at how loving was his lover with his child. His heart hurt when images of Kelly came to him but he refused to enter into sad memories when a beautiful child was in front of him. He could understand why Tim had lied about his life, the desire to protect your child makes you do anything and not matter how much trouble you get your child's happiness and safety was the most important goal.

Here, sitting in a small table, watching a seven years old autistic child and his father eat breakfast he felt content. It was silly, but Gibbs felt happiness at that moment. So he said the words that had been trying to escape of his mouth for some time now.

"I love you"

Tim looked at him startled. "What?"

"Love you" Tony said softly but never took his eyes away from his food.

Gibbs laughed and Tony did it too. "Well, it seems like Tony and I have something in common"

Tim was shocked. Tony was interacting with Gibbs and this was the first time they saw eachother. And Gibbs loved him. Loved him. Him.

"I love you too" The young agent bit his lip.

Gibbs kissed him. "I know"

"I know" Tony repeated this time his eyes directed at the older man.

Tim kissed his son's head and hugged him. "Daddy loves you, Tony" He said looking directly at his son. "I love you, Tony"

Gibbs and Tim shared a smiled over Tony's head. "He's acknowledging that you're here. He knows you're here"

Maybe thing would be okay after all.

And things went okay. After he told the team about Tony they didn't speak to him for three weeks but they got in love with Tony the minute they saw him. Abby took the title of favorite aunt, even if Tony didn't know what that was, the Goth girl was delighted that the young boy loved red so she bought him every red thing she was able to. Tony appeared to enjoy staying with Ducky and Abby when Tim had to travel but he obviously loved Gibbs presence.

When their relationship was out in the light nobody seemed surprised and Tim felt embarrassed because he sure didn't want Tony to hear about how his father liked to have sex in the staff bathroom like everyone seemed to think and comment.

Vance decided to turn a blind eye and didn't waste his energy trying to fight with Gibbs; he already knew it was a lost battle. And apparently Tony had captivated Vance's cold heart because the director always asked about the young boy whenever he saw Tim.

Gibbs and Tim were officially living together. Gibbs moved to Tim's place because of Tony's necessity of stability. Every night when Tony went to bed and Gibbs was waiting for him Tim couldn't believe that this was what he was afraid of. He knew his job was dangerous and what happened to Kelly still haunted Gibbs but together and with his family's help they could keep Tony safe.

_**The end.**_


End file.
